Silver and Rainbow Wings
The Silver Wing (Japanese: ぎんいろのはね Silver Feather) and Rainbow Wing (Japanese: にじいろのはね Rainbow Feather) are Key Items associated with and , respectively. In the core series games In and , after defeating Team Rocket and liberating the Goldenrod Radio Tower, the Radio Director gives the player one of these items. In Pokémon Gold and HeartGold, the Radio Director gives the Rainbow Wing; in Pokémon Silver and SoulSilver, he gives the Silver Wing. In Pokémon Gold, Silver, and and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, an old man in Pewter City near the entrance will give the player one of these items. In Pokémon Gold, Crystal, and HeartGold, he gives the Silver Wing; in Pokémon Silver and SoulSilver, he gives the Rainbow Wing. In Pokémon Crystal, after catching all three Legendary beasts, the s at Tin Tower will give the player the Rainbow Wing. With the Rainbow Wing, the player can encounter at the top of Bell Tower (known as Tin Tower in Generation II). With the Silver Wing, the player can encounter Lugia in the depths of the Whirl Islands. Flavor text Rainbow Wing |A mystical feather of rainbow colors.}} |A mystical, rainbow feather that sparkles.}} |A mystical rainbow feather that sparkles.}} |} |} Silver Wing |A strange, silver-colored feather.}} |A strange, silvery feather that sparkles.}} |} |} In the spin-off games In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, after completing the storyline and exploring Solar Cave, may appear in town. Spinda will give the player the Clear Wing (Japanese: とうめいのはね Clear Feather), beginning The Mystery of the Mirage Pokémon. The player must then talk to at the Great Canyon, who will explain what the player must do next. After defeating at Fiery Field, Entei will turn the Clear Wing into the Red Wing (Japanese: しんくのはね Crimson Feather), and send the player to Lightning Field. After defeating there, Raikou will turn the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing (Japanese: ゆうひのはね Sunset Feather) and send the player to Northwind Field. After defeating here, Suicune will turn the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing (Japanese: なないろのはね Prismatic Feather) and send the player off to Mt. Faraway. Here, due to the power of the Rainbow Wing, the player can encounter, battle and recruit . None of these items show up in the Toolbox. In the anime In the main series The Silver Wing appeared in several episodes set in the Whirl Islands. In The Mystery is History, Luka rescued from Cassidy and Butch, and explained that she was trying to discover information about a Silver Wing that she got from her great-grandfather, which she now keeps inside a locket. When Silver's parent appeared from the ocean, her Silver Wing began to glow a violent red. When it finally began to trust them and calmed down, the glowing stopped. When everyone went swimming with Silver and its parent, she realized the Silver Wing is a feather from Lugia, and became relieved to have finally unlocked its secret. On Silver Rock Isle, there is a tale that a crew caught in a storm was rescued by a wild Lugia. From that day forward, the citizens on the island have glorified the Silver Wing, putting it on various trinkets, jewelry, souvenirs, etc. Another Silver Wing appeared in Showdown At Linoone as one of the items . A Rainbow Wing played a major role in I Choose You!. Set in a timeline different from the main series, it was found by when he first saw . During the movie, Ash learned that Ho-Oh had given him the Rainbow Wing as a recognition of having chosen him to be the "Rainbow Hero". As a result, he decided to travel to Mount Tensei to meet and Ho-Oh. When Cross, wanting to meet Ho-Oh himself, stole the Rainbow Wing from Ash and tried to use it to summon Ho-Oh, it became corrupted by his selfish desires, causing , the legendary guide of Rainbow Heroes, to send a group of wild Pokémon on a rampage. When Ash was killed by the rampaging Pokémon, the Rainbow Wing crumbled away. However, once Ash was revived, the Rainbow Wing was also reformed, allowing Ash to use it to summon and battle Ho-Oh. In Pokémon Generations ]] The Rainbow Wing briefly appeared at the end of The Reawakening, where it was seen falling to the ground behind Eusine at the Burned Tower after his brief encounter with . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga stole a Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing from the Masked Man when she and escaped from him. She later hid them on 's straw hat. In the , the artifacts were used to free from the gap of time inside the Ilex Forest shrine where the Masked Man had trapped him in. The Masked Man also used a Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing directly collected from their respective Legendary Pokémon in order to create a GS Ball. Only a capture net created from these two feathers could contain and allow its holder to travel through time without suffering its negative side effects. In the movie adaptations A Rainbow Wing appeared in ICYR1. Category:Key Items Category:Legendary artifacts Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items